RWBY: a new GIMK
by MauveMG
Summary: Another RWBY fanfic, how exciting. yes, it will be using the main RWBY story but taking original elements and spinning the plot and character into many different directions but that needs setup. I change the summary because the cringe gave me an aneurysm. I like yang a lot (not what she becomes but her base character and design) so she gets second billing. also lots a OCs just cus


RWBY: A New gimk

Prologue:

It's a dry summer evening as the sun sets on a dense forest. The trees sway in the wind and leaves follow the breeze across the land. The plants haven't seen any rainfall for a couple weeks now and seem to be begging for water. "this place the perfect fire hazard" thought a young Faunus boy as he slowly shuffled away from the wreckage behind him. After making it a good distance away making sure he had no line of sight towards the wreck he does a quick inspection of his body. The 'rags' that were once his primary attire were in taters except for a purple scarf around his neck that was virtually unscathed due to being under his clothing. Just as he finished his short self-checkup the sound of footsteps sweeping by the shrub the boy had hidden in froze him in place. The boy had made it this far without any major hiccups in his plan, so he wasn't about to make any rash moves now so the thought of laying low until things blew over rather appealed to the boy.

The day seemed to have other plans for the boy as a high-pitched cry could be heard ringing out from a nearby location. The voice was unfamiliar and given the direction the scream came from the boy's pursuers most likely found someone further ahead in the direction they saw the boy flee. The thought of someone uninvolved being harmed as a result of him trying to escape didn't sit well with him and it didn't help that his previous actions most likely caused some deaths among those he was being transported with. Given how far away they seemed to be civilization the boy thought that an act of charity couldn't hurt now seeing as help for the opposition would be a long ways away and it would certainly ease his conscience. Moving quickly through the shrubbery he soon found the driver of the crashed transport with a young girl struggling in his arms with two of his comrades surrounding them. The girl seemed to be bursting with an abnormal amount of energy as she thrashed about and by the look of the driver's face, she had given him quite the beating before they restrained her.

The boy knew that the girl's captors were running out of patience with her so he needed to think of a way to grab her fast as any later and he would have to deal with saving her while she was unconscious…or worse. One of the captors finally fed up with, "dealing with a brat" readied a stun baton to take edge of their little captive dragon, but just as the girl, realizing what was coming, braced herself for the worst a rustling sound could be heard from behind her and her captors quickly spun around with the driver holding the girl in front of his chest to act as a shield and the others readied themselves for a fight. Just as they were position was set in preparation for a frontal attack a sharp crack rang out from behind everyone and the driver crumples into a heap. The other two quickly turn to combat the assailant but it was to later too late as the boy had opted to filch the firearm from the driver's person in the moment of surprise an confusion and fired two shots off. The remaining captors collapsed writhing in pain as neither shot was lethal. this was more to do with the boy lack of firearms training, something he at that moment swore to rectify when he had the time seeing as it would be useful.

With the immediate threat neutralized the boy quickly grabbed the girl's arm and began dragging her through the forest. As they ran the girl grew more and more irritated as it should have been obvious that she wasn't a stranger to these woods and she could probably tell if they were going in the right direction or not, unfortunately, recent events had the boys mind racing so fast he couldn't even consider the logical act of asking her about the forest so he could have some direction in what he was doing. This proved to be rather unfavorable for the two as more individuals seemingly associated with the three before began popping out from all over, attracted to the noise the children made running through the forest. The boy realizing his mistake began sweating bullets as his excitement has just led him to what could be the end. As despair slowly set in for the boy as he felt a slight jostle of his shoulder looking up to see the girl leaning in front of him pointing to a clearing in the forest with a small house situated in the center. Assuming it was the girl's house they quickly ran in and hid. They both sat down on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief the girl because this was her home and a source of great comfort and the boy because the inviting interior of the house while absolutely foreign to him put him at ease none the less. After a moment the two finally spoke to each other for the first time.

"hey… thanks for saving my butt back there." Said the girl as she got up and began stretching.

The boy looked over the girl for the first time as he didn't really get the chance to earlier. The girl was wearing rather boyish clothes being a short sleeve shirt with a vest over it and shorts with casual shoes, most of her clothing seemed well worn implying she was very active but the things that stood out were higher up on her person. The girl had eyes that were a light flowery purple and her hair was wavy and tied in a ponytail, the color was a vibrant yellow the same color as her scarf. the combination of colors around her head was made it easily steal away attention from anything in the same room as her and in the boy's opinion was hard to look at for extended periods of time.

"no problem, to be honest, it wasn't like I could ignore what was happening." the boy said as he was also tired of sitting and rose to his feet.

"ssssoooooo… ya got a name?" finally the girl asked. the question the boy wanted as he had a habit of waiting for others to interact with him at times rather than be proactive,

"yeah the names Mauve" boy responded, he felt much calmer and was enjoying this conversation immensely even though they just began introductions.

"I'm Yang, nithe to meetcha" said the girl in a manner almost reciprocating Mauves enjoyment to the point where she fumbles over her words due to a missing tooth. "hey stay here for a moment I'll get us something to snack on" said Yang as she begins walking into the kitchen "maaaan I'm sthtarving"

Mauve smirks as Yang leaves the room. Seeing as he is intruding while the homeowner is away, he decides to not explore the how and preoccupy himself with the foyer, although as he thinks this it becomes apparent that there isn't much really interesting about the area. While the house is of a feel, he isn't familiar with he doesn't really find anything of great interest to him. He did stop at some pictures on some drawers, they showed a group of people together and one of the appeared to be Yang's father… or relative honestly with what little Mauve knew the distinction wasn't important what was is that the man was related to Yang as that hair color couldn't be ignored but just as he began looking into this figure he heard something from the stairs

"*~yyyaaawwwwnnnnnn~* Yaaanng.." called a small girl with black hair and what appeared to be… naturally red streaks? She seemed to have just been wrested from her sleep and was looking for Yang most likely to help back to sleep. The girl looked over to Mauve and stumbled clearly half asleep towards him. "who… are you?" the girl barely managed to get out her question.

Mauve took a good look at her greyish eye's and said, "I'm Yang's friend, she just went into the kitchen to get us snacks. You can stay if you want." Mauve knew that the girl wasn't gonna be in it for long so he thought it easier to just help her to sleep himself rather than go pester Yang.

"yyaaay …. Snacks" cheered the little girl as she sat in Mauves lap trying her hardest to stay awake for the promised snacks. Alas, she soon passed out and was left quietly snoring in Mauves lap.

Soon after Yang came barreling in with arms full of candy "hey so it took a bit, but I found my dad's stash of can- oh! What's Ruby doing down here!?" yang was stopped in her tracks seeing her baby sister sound asleep in Mauves although it was most likely more the fact she was downstairs and less her sleeping in someone's lap. "well you did save me so I don't think you'll be a danger to Ruby especially with the way she's sleeping right now" chuckled Yang.

"is there something special about that?" Mauve asked as he motioned for Yang to direct him to Ruby's room.

"yeah she seems to be sensitive to bad stuff or at least that's what my dad said anyway" Yang pauses as they reach Ruby's room. Yang looks over Ruby in bed for a brief moment, "to be honest it does make things easier for me" Yang says with a slight smile

"how so?" Mauve ask, "I would assume that her being sensitive to that stuff would make it hard for her"

"it does but that's why we moved out here," said Yang, "nobody to give off that kinda stuff out here and if someone like that comes along well…" Yang curls her right arm while putting her left hand on her right's bicep and flexes "they'll get a whole lotta THIS!"

"given what we've just been through I think you should rethink your plan of action" Mauve snarkily retorted

"ha ha very funny," Yang said although she didn't really have a response to Mauves criticism which made it sting more even though she knew Mauve didn't really say it maliciously.

It was finally getting dark out and soon Yang and Mauve begin hearing footsteps closing in from the woods. They both look outside one of the house's windows and see more of the captors' associates coming out of the forest with lights in hand. Yang and Mauve quickly duck under the window so as not to be lit up by them.

"Oh crap, what do we do!?" Yang whispered, startled at these new developments, the look on her face clearly showed her growing concerns for their safety and her face quickly grew paler most likely at the thought of how she was going to protect Ruby.

Mauve looked at Yang's face and was surprised as even though they only knew each other for a limited amount of time Mauve didn't think that was possible for her to get any paler. Her sister must mean a lot to her and although in hindsight Mauve knew that this should be normal for family members it was still new to him. Most people who possessed such empathy died before Mauve got to really interact with them so being able to spend an evening with Yang motivated him. He loathed the idea of leaving such a loving pair of siblings to suffer the consequences brought on by him simply passing through.

Mauve, with a new sense of determination, came to a decision. "I'll draw most of them away while you hid Ruby and prepare for any intruders."

Mauve got up from under the windowsill and ran into the kitchen. He quickly grabs any useful tools he thought he might need for his diversion and walks to the front door.

"WAIT!" shouted Yang, holding Ruby in one arm she rushes to meet Mauve at the front door clutching something in her other hand. "Take this" she extends her hand to show that she was holding her yellow scarf.

Mauve paused for a moment. He knew this was to be a memento for him of their chance meeting, but he didn't want to be the only one to have something to remind him of this moment. He then realized he had just the thing for this and looked at his scarf, even if it was just a piece of scrap cloth it was the only thing he ever truly owned.

Mauve took Yang's scarf and proceeded to undo his own and place it in her hand "there, a fair trade" he said with a smile on his face and then immediately opened the door, rushing out and closing it behind him.

It had gotten pretty dark but he wasn't particularly bothered or at least he wasn't yet. With pursuers closing in on the clearing he needed to draw their attention away from the house. Racking his brain Mauve could only think to use the house as a Decoy to draw them into the clearing and then let loose on them with all the munitions he hand. Surely enough after Mauve got into position at nearly a ninety-degree angle from the pursuers' line of sight with the house the come creeping out of the thickets and close in on the house. What seems to be the leader gives a few hand signs and his subordinates take aim. Just as their about to open fire Mauve shoots a few rounds in their direction with the leader and one other individual right beside him going down. A hailstorm of bullets starts flying in Mauves general direction with him occasionally firing back. He could hear them giving chase with their leader screech orders from the rear.

"…shit" Mauve looks at how much ammo he has left and realizes that he can't keep stringing them along forever.

Realizing that he may have to go back If he can't cause a big enough commotion to draw more attention away from the house he grabs a can of cooking oil spray and lays it behind him. After getting to a good distance back he takes aim at the can and waits. Footsteps growing louder and louder Mauve tightens his grip on his gun and just as one pursuer steps over the can Mauve shoots and a small explosion erupts from the ground and blows everyone away.

"(well… isn't that convenient)" Mauve thought as he lay covered in debris from the blast. Seeing some of his pursuers get up and close in on him Mauve closed his eyes and thought of the sisters, "(I hope they make it out of this alright)"

Just as Mauve had given up hope one of the pursuers screamed out in pain and Mauve's eyes snapped open only to see a man with bright yellow hair dressed as some sort of hunter holding to men up by their necks

"what's all this?" the man asked, concerned as to why such heavily armed men were coming from the direction of his house. Before the men could even attempt to explain themselves, Yang's shriek could be heard from the direction the men hand appeared to come from. "don't bother" the blond-haired man said as he broke the necks of the men in his hands and proceeded to demolish the remaining pursuers with such refined movements that even as Mauve was previously gasping for air, he didn't dare take a breath now fearing he would be caught in this flurry of pure violence. When the man was done he rocketed towards the house most likely to help Yang.

After a few moments to catch his breath Mauve climbed out of the rubble and began moving towards the house. He at least wanted to make sure the man had made it in time, that the house was still there, and that Yang and Ruby were ok. Sure enough, when he peeked into the clearing he saw Yang and Ruby hugging the blond haired man with Ruby bawling her eyes out and Yang with a bruise on her nose holding back tears. As the three of them begin moving into the house Yang stops for a second and locks eyes with Mauve. Looking at her Mauve notices that she had put on his scarf most likely after he left. He then pulls out Yang's scarf and ties it around his neck and turns to leave. As much as liked their time together he had things he needed to do or rather something he needed to make of himself. As he left he could tell something about this day had dramatically altered his future and he was more than happy to see where this new road would lead him.


End file.
